


Realization

by bunkiss



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Reveal, adrien is so shook, half reveal lol, love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunkiss/pseuds/bunkiss
Summary: “Does everyone have their groups?” Madame Bustier looked around the room, making sure no one had been left out.They had been allowed to pick groups for this assignment, since it was just a simple trivia game about Paris. Alya, Marinette, Nino, and Adrien had decided to form a group together since they were all relatively close (especially Nino and Alya) and they sat near each other. Adrien and Nino turned around, facing the girls (”so we can talk easier dude!” “Sure”).





	

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from anon on tumblr: 
> 
> Marionette and Adrien figuring it out because their class is having a trivia contest on the heroes and Adrien mentions that Chat probably calls Ladybug Bugaboo
> 
> Excuse the fact that it's rushed and probably has minor errors (everywhere). Enjoy ^___^

“Does everyone have their groups?” Madame Bustier looked around the room, making sure no one had been left out. 

They had been allowed to pick groups for this assignment, since it was just a simple trivia game. Alya, Marinette, Nino, and Adrien had decided to form a group together since they were all relatively close ( _especially Nino and Alya_ ) and they sat near each other. Adrien and Nino turned around, facing the girls ( ~~”so we can talk easier dude!” “Sure”~~ ). 

* * *

 

“Your first topic is going to be none other than the superheroes of Paris!” Madame Bustier announced. Suddenly, excited whispers began throughout the classroom.

 “Oh my gosh! I know everything there is to know about Ladybug!”

“What are you saying, Chat Noir is much cooler!”

Marinette rubbed her temple. _This is gunna be a nightmare._

“I bet they're in love!” From the back of the room, a small voice was heard over all the whispers. Rose was clutching her hands to her heart.

Marinette yelped.

Adrien blushed.

“They most certainly are NOT!” Marinette stood up abruptly, turning a shade of red so dark, it could almost be considered purple. 

Adrien raised his hand shyly. “Not to um... disagree with you, Marinette... but don’t you think they have some sort of romantic chemistry?” He scratched his head. 

Marinette was still standing; she let out a small gasp at Adrien’s words. 

“No WAY! Ladybug and Chat Noir are just partners! He might be a little flirty, but they both know that that’s all it is!” She crossed her arms. 

_It’s so strange to see Marinette fighting with Adrien on something,_ Alya thought to herself. _I never thought she’d actually have the guts to verbalize anything to him, much less argue._

“What if he wanted it to be more than just partners?” Adrien turned to look at Marinette. “He wouldn’t call her his Bugaboo if he didn’t have feelings for her,” Adrien shrugged. 

Marinette’s arms went limp on the side of her body. _HOW DOES ADRIEN KNOW THAT?_  “How..?” She sat down. 

The class discussion over Ladybug and Chat Noir was pretty boring after that point. Marinette decided to take the chance to ask.

She leaned in her desk until she knew her voice would only be heard by Adrien.

“How did you know Chat calls Ladybug Bugaboo?” 

* * *

 

Marinette basically ran out of the classroom when school was over. She had made it her personal mission NOT to get caught by Adrien. 

After she had asked him how he knew that, he visibly blushed and claimed to have guessed. Then he flipped it back on her - how did _she_ know that?

He spent the rest of the class glancing back at her. Marinette attempted to ignore these glances and pretended that he was looking at something else, but she knew he was questioning something. 

“Marinette, why are you in such a rush?” Alya yelled after her friend, but Marinette was already down the stairs and into the courtyard when she was able to ask. 

Adrien, of course, decided to follow her. 

* * *

 

“What are you doing?” Plagg emerged from Adrien’s shirt pocket, confused as to why they were hiding in an alley beside the Dupain-Cheng Bakery.

“I don’t... I don’t know. I think something’s up with Marinette,” Adrien began, but was cut off when he heard the hatch to the Marinette’s rooftop balcony was opened, and he could hear her coming out. He looked up, only able to see the railing of it.

“How can Adrien think that Chat Noir and I are in LOVE?” Marinette flung her arms over the railing dramatically. “Chat NOIR. AND ME!” She groaned.

_Wait._

_Did she just say Chat Noir and HER?_

“It’s to be expected Marinette! You guys are partners fighting crime together, of course hopeless romantics are gunna think you’re in love!” A small voice responded to Marinette.

“I guess you’re right Tikki... It’s just kind of strange hearing about how your superhero alter ego is in love with your superhero partner from the boy you like,” She sighed again.

_Tikki?_

_Superhero alter ego?_

_BOY YOU LIKE?_

Adrien’s head was swimming. He began putting the pieces together, albeit rather slowly. He had never even considered Marinette could be Ladybug. 

Not only was Marinette Ladybug, but Marinette was in love with Adrien. Adrien was in love with Ladybug. Ladybug was Marinette. 

His face grew warm once the realization had hit. Marinette - well, Ladybug - was in love with Adrien. 

“Oooh, you look even _more_ lovesick than before,” Plagg commented, sitting on atop Adrien’s shoulder. Adrien hid his face in his lap. “Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bother me on tumblr with more prompts! My tumblr is marinettenoir
> 
> Also I really like the idea of Adrien finding out that he's actually in love with Marinette and then getting really flustered around her and almost accidentally slipping up and calling her Bugaboo/buginette. (He's cute okay)


End file.
